


Uh-Oh

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione where do you get Bob from, Omake, Tears, ink tears actually, of my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should know better than to offend diaries (It's a Journal!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry's -Diary- Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405825) by [Uteeny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny). 



_‘Bob, have you ever wanted to throw hippogriff dung at everyone around you? Well, of course you haven’t, you’re just a journal.’_ Harry scribbled furiously. That is until it happened.

It being the journal bursting into tears (well, ink tears) and sobbing ‘how could Harry ever write something like that’ and did he have ‘no consideration for his old friend Bob?’.

Harry wondered where Hermione got this journal from as he sat in stupefied silence, staring at the journal as though he has never seen it before.


End file.
